


vivid dreams

by TimelordAssbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Highschool, HS AU, Highschool AU, M/M, destiel au, destiel hs au, supernatural hs au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelordAssbutt/pseuds/TimelordAssbutt
Summary: Dean was a fairly normal boy, flaunting his masculinity like an exotic bird and showing of for his mates, just like any teenage boy. But there was one thing. Dean’s not only fallen for a nerd, he’s fallen for a boy.





	vivid dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter!! It's currently late at night and I got a sudden burst of motivation. I'll try to keep this updated regularly, so a real chapter will be up really soon! Hopefully tomorrow! 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction after almost a year hiatus. My life has been absolutely hectic and I have literally had zero time to do any writing at all. I actually ended up taking a year off school, too. I'm getting myself into a routine and will hopefully be publishing a chapter every Sunday! I deleted all of my past fanfics because I'm hoping to start over and eventually pursue a career out of some of these works. Sorry for the long notes!! Just thought I would update!

Dean was a fairly normal boy, flaunting his masculinity like an exotic bird and showing of for his mates, just like any teenage boy. But there was one thing. Actually, come to think of it, there were several. First of all, he didn’t have any parental figure in his life. He and his younger brother, Sam, were thrown into different foster homes constantly. When they finally settled in somewhere, the only warm and safe place they had was painfully torn away from them. Luckily, Sam and Dean were often placed in homes together, however unfortunately, this wasn’t always the case. This would throw them both into a deep pit of loneliness. The Winchester brothers only have each other, so when that’s taken away from them, they have nothing. This is an inconvenience, but the boys still always stay in contact. Sam is younger than Dean, so they are both sent to different schools. This can be a pain, but Dean personally enjoys the privacy. Rumours get spread about Dean a lot, and he would really prefer his little brother didn’t hear some of them. Dean wasn’t exactly bullied, far from it actually, but he did face a lot of judgement for occasionally being very blunt. Some people liked this about Dean, others really did not. Dean didn’t mind though, most of the time, anyway. At school, girls seem to swarm around him. He enjoys it, but he could never see himself truly being with one of them for the rest of his life. Sure, he’d be able to have some fun with them, but when it came to a lifelong relationship, the thought worried him, scared him even, He’d never admit it though. It’s not that he wouldn’t want to settle down, he really would love to when he got older, he just, couldn’t imagine it being with people such as them. It’s not like he could, anyway. He’s constantly moving school to school, so its best not to feel attached to anyone anyway.


End file.
